


Catching up

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I am a shit writer but i made a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: “Yeah, like…right now.”The moment she hits the send button, she’s overcome with dread.“Okay, you can see me.”





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ggsonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsonce/gifts).



> I made this for ggsonce's minayeon social media au but again, I am not good at writing. I tried lmao.

“Yeah, like…right now.” 

The moment she hits the send button, she’s overcome with dread. 

“Actually, forget it. I know it’s a bad idea and you don’t want to see me.”

A part of Nayeon keeps saying she shouldn’t have said that. A part of her still believes she doesn’t deserve Mina’s time. But when she sees the reply, that part of her mind shuts down.

“Okay, you can see me.”

After everything they’ve been through, Nayeon did not expect that answer. Why would Mina bother with someone like her? She’s a mess. And yet, here she is, unable to take the words back because no matter how much her brain keeps insisting that she doesn’t deserve this, her heart is bursting at the chance to see Mina again.  
Mina calls her then. They decide to meet at the hotel Nayeon’s staying at because the paparazzi are still camped out near Nayeon’s house. It’s to be expected because of her sudden hiatus but it’s still annoying that she can’t just be left alone with her privacy.

She doesn’t know what to do with herself, honestly. She could change her clothes to more acceptable ones because there’s no doubt in her mind that Mina would look very put together but it would probably seem weird anyway. She just ends up informing the receptionist on the lobby to let Mina into her room when she arrives.  
After what felt like hours, but were actually just a few minutes, she heard knocking on her door. Opening it felt surreal for her. Mina was still just as beautiful as ever, almost as if nothing has actually changed. She catches herself staring for a bit too long though, and ends up smiling at her own stupidity.

“Hi,” she greets the model. “Come on in.”

“Hi, this seems like a cozy place,” Mina notes.

Her hotel room isn’t too fancy, just a modest living room with a couch, the dining room and kitchen, the bedroom and an adjoining bathroom. It was just the right place to feel comfortable. They sit on the couch, a respectable amount of space between them.

“Yeah, well, I’d much rather be home but there are too many photographers there,” Nayeon replies.

“Not used to the fame yet, Ms. Actress?” Nayeon can’t help but smile a bit at the other’s jest.

“I don’t think I ever will when it comes to my personal life but I’ve come farther than I was when…” she trails off.

“When we were together, you mean?” Mina asks with a little smile, tinged with melancholy just on the edge.

“Yeah,” she replies, not knowing how else to proceed.

Here she is, finally getting the chance to talk to the one person she fucked over and she just reminds her of the fact. Before she could sink deeper into her self-conscious thoughts, Mina surprises her.

“I’ve missed you, you know that?”

“Even after I left you again after our vacation?” she asks, because that’s one of the things that still bugs her conscience.

Mina appears to be thinking it over, looking up at the ceiling and lying leaning on the couch more comfortably.

“I was hurt,” she says, “Of course I was, but I also understand why you left.”

“Why did I?” she mutters to herself.

“Because you were scared. So was I,” Mina replies so she must’ve said that louder than she thought. “Do you regret it though?” she asks lightly, contrary to the words holding so much weight.

“I could never regret you,” she says, not even thinking about the reply.

Mina just smiles then, with her eyes closed. It’s in this moment that Nayeon feels lighter than she has felt since she made the decision to pick her career. It’s almost as if a physical weight has been lifted. 

There’s a tug at her heart, forcing her to take in the other girl’s every feature. The beautiful constellation of moles that she used to see just before she kissed the girl is still as beautiful as ever. To Nayeon, Mina was nothing short of a work of art, more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. From her eyes, to her nose, to her lips, everything is as close as she could get to perfection. 

She remembers countless hours in the morning, memorizing every detail on Mina’s face, only to see be blinded by her sleepy smile when she woke up. It was such a privilege, getting to see that side of her, and yet all she’s done to the girl was hurt her.

Why did she let her go in the first place? Would it have been better if she just said to hell with everything back then? Would that have been something she regretted? Would—

“Stop overthinking, pretty girl. What’s done is done,” the model interrupts her line of thought.

“Pretty girl, huh? I remember that,” she smiles, starting to accept that the only option is to move forward.

“We were still kids back then, it was nice,” Mina finally opens her eyes, smiling her gummy smile at Nayeon. “Do you have any food in here?”

Nayeon looks guiltily at her. She’s been surviving off of room service and an unhealthy amount of instant noodles for the past few days. In lieu of an answer, she just shrugs at the model.

“Honestly, how do you survive on your junk?” she asks exasperatedly and heads to the kitchen. 

“Well I think eating the things I cooked would be worse for my health anyway,” she grins at the girl cheekily, following her into the kitchen.

They spend an hour together just like that. Mina cooking pasta and Nayeon trying to help out by cutting up some herbs none too skillfully. It felt like they never stopped being Mina and Nayeon. 

They spent the rest of the night like that. Talking casually about their lives, what’s happened since they separated. It didn’t feel forced or awkward, just two people catching up with each other. 

Momo eventually hit up her snapchat. She tried to keep it a secret that Mina was with her but she decided against it in the end. She was with Mina and she was happy. Momo could freak out at her later, all their friends would know eventually anyway. 

When the night came to an end, Mina left her with a hug. She felt safe in that moment. 

It felt like coming home.


End file.
